Compilation
by Dryuu
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters. Just some loosely-related Amour one-shots, with the new story structure that I'm using. Update: I know many other shippers have probably thought up their own version(s) already, but here's my 2 cents in regards to what's gonna happen in a certain episode. With many clichés all the way.
1. Changes

After Serena's first Showcase victory, it was decided that it was too late to set off for Anistar City, so the group voted to spend the night in the Dendemille Pokémon Center. So late, in fact, that Clemont has already put Bonnie to bed (he had thought of retiring himself, and he hasn't returned, so it is assumed that he already did fall asleep).

That left Ash and Serena by themselves on opposite sides of a wooden bench outside the Center. The former and his Pokémon are just finishing up a late night snack of Poképuffs baked by Serena, and the latter with her own team admiring their first hard-earned Princess Key.

One last Poképuff is in the basket of sweets. Ash swiped it off the basket first, but Pikachu nabbed it from his hands with his teeth. And then Frogadier suddenly snared Pikachu's hind leg with his tongue, and the pulling motion caused the puff to rapidly fly vertically into the air. Before Frogadier could jump up and grab his prize however, Fletchinder swooped in and grabbed it by his talons. And then Halwlucha executed Flying Press from an even greater altitude, making the two birds get entangled among themselves while still in the air. Hawlucha swatted the Poképuff out of Fletchinder's reach, sending it careening back down to the ground, right on Noibat's lap, who immediately swallowed the whole thing in one loud gulp. Oh, the irony of it all: After a free-for-all for a single Poképuff, the one who got it in the end was the very Pokémon who didn't even participate in the melee.

Defeated, Ash sat back down, looking dejected. Serena couldn't help but smile a little. "You do know that I can just bake you guys some more Poképuffs, right?"

"Well, yeah," Ash replied, "but being the last one in a batch makes it all the more desirable, Serena."

Serena shook her head. "Have it your way then." From out of nowhere, she procured another box. "Ta-dah!" Opening the box, the contents revealed more Poképuffs. "Fourteen Poképuffs. Two each for all of you, so hopefully you won't have to fight for it like the last one." Just to make sure, Serena herself was the one who handed two apiece to Ash and his Pokémon.

While Serena was busy giving the remaining four Poképuffs to her own Braixen and Pancham, Ash had already devoured his share. All his Pokémon must have sensed it, so they ran off to different, very distant corners of the lot just to get away from him. "Wait, it's not like I'm gonna steal from you guys!" Ash protested aloud. Not a single soul believed him. "So, all that camaraderie and power of trust goes out the window when food is involved huh?"

Having extra food denied him, Ash decided to try getting some sleep, but he just couldn't. His chin on one palm while the elbow is on the table, he turned his attention to the girl sitting across from him. Serena, who was twirling the Key ring in her pointer finger, didn't seem to realize she was being watched. At least, until he spoke to her.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Serena. About...your hair."

If Serena wasn't paying attention then, she certainly is _now_. She looked like she was about to jump out of her skin when Ash mentioned her hair, of all things. Her back still turned to him, she asked, very, very slowly, "M-My h-h-hair? Wh-What about it, A-Ash? I never would have thought that you'd bring a subject like that up..."

As flustered as Serena is, Ash (of course) still doesn't seem to pick up the fact that she's embarrassed to talk to him about it. "How long has it been since you cut your hair?" he pressed on. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Absently counting the days that passed with one hand and twirling a lock of her hair into a curl with the other, Serena nodded. "Yes. I guess it's been a long time since then. I really didn't count how long, though. But you still didn't answer me: why bring it up all of a sudden?"

Lifting his head up just so he could rest his chin on the table itself, it looked like Ash was leaning closer, with his stomach even hitting the table's edge. Serens still isn't facing in his direction, but she could definitely sense it. Her imagination was running wild as a result. "I dunno if you noticed, but has it started to grow a little longer again?" he inquired.

Surprised, Serena pulled a mirror out of her pocket, and started examining her hair. "Really?" she asked. She was sosurprised, even _she_ didn't seem to realize it! Or was it just Ash's imagination?

"I never would have thought my hair would grow back so soon," Serena said, angling the mirror several times for closer inspection.

With that in mind, Serena was reminded of a question that she wanted to ask him ever since that event, but never got around to it. "How about you tell me something, Ash." There was no stuttering this time, but Serena was choosing her words carefully, so the speech came out still a bit slow and drawn out. And with good reason, too. "Do you think I look better with my hair short like this, or when it was long, like back then?"

There was a very long pause from Ash's front, making Serena think that either he couldn't find an answer for her, or (what was more likely in Serena's own opinion) already gone fast asleep. She'd immediately find out that it's more or less the former.

"I'm really not the guy you want to ask for that, Serena," Ash muttered, "since I really don't care what hairstyle you have."

Serena gave a loud sigh. 'Just figures that you wouldn't,' she thought to herself. But, boy, she isn't totally expecting what Ash would say next.

"Besides, you really look cute whatever style you decide to put your hair in."

From a distance (give or take 100 kilometers or so) it looked _and_ sounded like a volcano just erupted violently. The real source of the "disturbance" isn't actually a cause of alarm, though...

Standing up abruptly, Serena decided to cut this conversation short. "Well, will you look at the time?" she asked rhetorically, and all in a very fast clip. "Wereallyshouldturninnowit'sgettinglateandyoudowanttohaveabigstarttomorrowonourwaytoAnistarright?"

Eight pairs of eyes watched in astonishment as Serena raced back inside the Pokémon Center, completely neglecting to return Braixen and Pancham back into their Pokéballs. Scratching his head, Ash asked them, "What's gotten into her?"

All he got was a pair of shrugs. They were just as stumped as he was. Rolling his eyes, Ash just took Srena's Pokéballs and withdrew Braixen and Pancham himself. He doesn't notice that Pikachu, off to the side, was also shrugging, but for a completely different (perhaps even opposite) reason.

* * *

The next morning...

"Rise and shine, everyone!" Her impromptu alarm clock "buzz" was enough to wake the rest of the twerps, but Serena pulling the curtains wide open, spilling sunlight right into the bedroom was, her way to make sure.

"I know she's happy about winning her first Princess Key, but I would have thought she'd be saving her energy until the next Performance," Clemont said with a big gaping yawn. "And we should very well save ours..."

While rubbing her eyes, Bonnie turned in the direction of Ash's bed, who only covered his face with his blanket to try filtering the sunlight. "How about you wake up, too, Ash?" she said, tossing one of her pillows at him.

There was a muffled "Ow." from both Ash and Pikachu under the sheet. Who would've thought a bundle of feathers could make a great weapon. "I'm awake, I'm awake," he groggily replied. Bonnie tapped him again ("Just to be sure,." what she said).

* * *

That was not the end of Serena's morning vigor, taking the lead by several feet while her friends, all of which are still sleepy, followed sluggishly. "Come on, you Slowpokes!" Serena called and waved out to them. "Ash, whatever happened to that excess energy you always show whenever the prospect of an upcoming gym match is in your sights?"

Clemont fell on his backside, trying to catch his breath. "Now I remember how she wasn't this happy about winning the Showcase. Just WHAT happened to her?" He turned to Ash, who, for once, was as exhausted as Clemont was. "You were with her outside the Pokémon Center last night. Do you know what happened then that invigorated her like that?"

"Uh," Ash immediately thought back to Serena's weird behavior last night which only confused him more, "I think I'll get back to you on that..."

Before Clemont or Bonnie could make sense of what he said, Serena called out to them again. "C'mon, you all have had enough rest already. The sooner we get to Anistar City, the sooner I might get inclined to finally tell Ash something I've been meaning to tell him since, well..." Even from a distance, even though she quickly turned away, the tint in her cheeks was very obvious.

Bonnie's eyes shifted suspiciously and she turned left. Clemont did the same, turning right. And Pikachu, on Ash's head, looked straight down, This caused Ash to feel uneasy, since three pairs of eyes are now piercing him inquisitively, from three different directions.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, don't look at me like that," Ash said, springing to his feet. "Serena's right, we have to make up for lost time! Let's go!"

Shaking her head, Bonnie followed in pursuit, as she muttered with a shrug, "And he still doesn't get it..." Now doesn't that sound familiar?


	2. Situational

Anistar City is literally just over the horizon, but our heroes seem to have gotten into a bit of a snag. Also literally, somewhat. "Just what are the odds of you getting both your legs injured?" Clemont wondered out loud while scratching his head. "And we're just a couple miles shy of Anistar City, too."

Serena sighed. "I really should have been more careful. My mind was racing to think of what I should do for my upcoming Performance, that I didn't see that pothole in the road. And now it looks like I'm just gonna have to miss the chance of winning my 2nd Princess Key because of my carelessness."

"Maybe Nurse Joy can treat your injury," Bonnie suggested. "The Showcase is still a couple of days away, and your legs might get better by then."

Clemont frowned at his sister. "Bonnie, Nurse Joys specialize in treating Pokémon, not humans. You really think she can help Serena?"

"Actually, it might not be that of a stretch," Ash spoke up. All three of his companions turned to look at him. "Back in Kanto, Brock, Misty and I met a doctor who explicitly mentions that he only treats humans. But when an accident occurred nearby, he had to take care of the injured Pokémon that were involved. Even without our help, he's actually pretty good at it.

"So who says that it can't be other way around?"

After giving it some thought, Clemont gave in. "Worth a shot, I guess. Are you alright with that, Serena?"

"Are you kidding?" Serena asked. "What have I got to lose?" She only said that just to cover up how she would always accept Ash's suggestion, but let's let that slide for now.

Everything's well and good, but Bonnie presented them with another conundrum. "One eensie weensie problem, guys: how are we actually going to get Serena to Anistar City with her bad legs?"

"I'm one step ahead of you, so to speak," Ash said. He then proceeded to give Pikachu to Bonnie, and then take off his backpack, which he handed to Clemont. And then, with his back to her, he went down on one knee.

"What are you doing, Ash?" Serena asked, frowning at him.

Ash looked at her as if he thought she doesn't know what she was saying. "You're not thinking of walking on two potentially bad legs, are you?" he asked her. "No way, I'm not allowing it, especially with your next Showcase so close. So I thought of the next best thing. I'm gonna carry you on my back instead."

"What?" Serena exclaimed, completely taken aback. By contrast, Clemont has a question mark on his head, while Bonnie broke into a Meowth-like grin. "W-Wait a m-minute, Ash, why would you even suggest t-that?" She cleared her throat aloud, trying to get rid of the lump that suddenly got stuck inside. "It's not that I don't actually want you ca-carrying me l-like that, but just picture how everyone passing us by would react! It will be embarrassing for both of us!"

"I'm confused, Serena," Bonnie piped up, "do you want Ash to carry you like that, or do you not want it at all? I don't get it."

"Uh, Bonnie, aren't you just complicating the situation even more?" her brother interjected.

Clemont was only stumped by the realization that Bonnie was trying to do exactly that. "And I'm also helping things between them along. Be more mindful, why don't you, big brother?"

That exchange aside (again literally), this was Ash's two cents regarding Serena turning down his help in that manner. "So what if people who see us think we'll look weird me carrying you like that? I'll just say that you injured your leg, and couldn't risk endangering them anymore until they get treated."

"That was a pretty good point," Clemont said.

Serena knew that Ash meant well, and while she finally conceded, her face was redder than a Vulpix as Clemont and Bonnie helped boost her on Ash's back. Was it because of the situation itself or the simple fact that she was being carried by Ash at all?

As she shakily put her hands on Ash's shoulders to steady herself, Serena thought that she saw Ash was turning red in the face, too. The first thing that came to her mind was, of all things: "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"What?" Ash replied.

Thinking that a sensitive issue might have suddenly been brought up, Clemont saw this as a cue to hightail it out of there, while pushing Bonnie ahead of him. "We'll be going on ahead then," he said hurriedly. And, as if Clemont knew ExtremeSpeed, the two were gone.

"I thought Clemont was supposed to be physically lacking," Ash quipped, trying hard not to laugh. "And he's carrying my bag and yours, remember."

He's the only one actually laughing, since Serena said, "You didn't answer my question, Ash." Obviously, she thought that she was being a burden (both literally and figuratively this time).

"Huh? What? 'Course not, Serena. I once carried a _Hippopotas_ on my head, and that didn't give me a head- or backache. 'Tis nothing in comparison."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "I don't know just how to make of that, so I'll just pretend to have momentarily become deaf when you said it."

For the next few minutes the pair didn't say anything. To each other, anyway. People from Anistar City that pass them on the road, and, just as Serena predicted, all were more than curious to ask why a girl is riding piggy-back on a guy. Ash was happy to give some of the inquirers the answer, while Serena is too flustered to back him up.

"She sprained her leg, and she 's gonna compete in a Performance in a few days. Cannot risk it." After several questions fired at him and with that sentence as reply (to Ash it was so monotonous that he lost count) Ash was starting to feel like a broken record. Even fragmenting the replies isn't helping his tongue any.

And worse, Serena noticed it right away. "I told you there has to be a better way. The last thing I want to happen is get you into trouble because me." With a tinge of guilt, she gripped Ash's shoulders tightly, unintentionally digging her nails deep into his skin.

Whether Ash was experiencing a a pained sensation or not, he's quite good at not showing it. "Trouble? Pshaw." Serena frowned, wondering where he learned that word from. "Like I said, this is nothing. The excruciating pain I'm currently experiencing on my back is old hat. Don't let it bother you." Serena felt like getting angry at him, until she realized he was actually joking, and then they both started laughing. Never mind that they currently looked unusual enough already, that they had to attract even more weirded-out stares with that sudden outburst. "That's more like it," Ash teased, grinning. "The very last thing I would want in a situation like this is a moody passenger. I've already had my fair share of troubles with a moody _ride_ (it'salongstoryI'lltellyouallaboutitandhimlater), but _passenger_ is where I draw the line."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?"

"That, and also because I'm feeling nostalgic."

Serena frowned at him. "Nostalgic? For what?"

"Ahem." Ash already said that, yet he still had to clear his throat aloud, just for emphasis apparently. "Summer Camp. Sprained leg. Ring any bells by now?" Ash didn't need to turn his head to know that Serena had just realized what he meant. "And to think you almost got angry at me for nearly forgetting all about it."

"Oh. Like I'd actually ever forget that, Ash. It is one memory I will never, ever forget."

Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, then leaned her head closer to him, falling asleep, presumably from the stress. Rather unfortunate, considering she might have seen Ash actually _blushing_ when she said it. That will be quite a shock...

* * *

At long last, the quartet has finally reached Anistar City, and they wasted no time getting Serena to the Pokémon Center. Plus, to everyone's immense relief, Ash's theory turned out to be true: Nurse Joy can treat human injury just as good as she can a Pokémon's. "It's not actually serious enough to be a cause for alarm, at that," the nurse commented as she finished patching her patient up, and handing the roll of excess bandage to her Wigglytuff to cart away. "Just take it easy for today, and your legs will be back in working order." And then she left.

"If it's all the same to you, Nurse Joy," Serena commented, "I'm still eternally grateful. Thank you so much."

With a load off of her chest, Serena can breath easier. Seated on a long dais propped against the southeast corner of the building, she decided to take in her surroundings. Serena immediately wishes she hadn't, since the very first thing that caught her attention was the long line of trainers waiting for Nurse Joy at the reception counter, racking up her guilt a little.

What's strange regarding Serena's behavior was that she failed to notice Ash, sitting next to her (Clemont and Bonnie were outside the Center looking after the Pokémon), was nodding his head this whole time, looking like his head was getting heavier with each nod. When he stretched and then yawned out loud (briefly turning all heads in their direction, some with disapproving looks), that's when Serena remembered.

"That's good *YAWN* news, ain't it, Serena? *Ho-Hmm* Just take it easy, "Serena had to briefly cover his mouth to stifle his fourth yawn, "and you'll probably be back in top form in time for your Showcase."

And after one mouth-widening yawn, Ash finally gave up fighting "it". "Now if you'll excuse me, methinks it's time for a quick na-" He didn't get to finish what he was gonna say.

Panic streaked Serena's face. "Wait a minute, Ash, hold on there, what are you-"

*THUMP*

"Aaah, this feels like a nice spot." Ash said it after nestling his head on Serena's _lap_. The latter's reaction? Remember that "explosive blast" way back during their last night staying in Dendemille Town? Just amplify that a thousandfold.

"Next time, how about a warning first?" Serena muttered. That blush "last time" was nothing compared to this one (think neon). Then she smiled, before slowly, hesitantly, resting her left hand softly on his forehead. "But, I guess this is one way I can thank you for helping me."

Unbeknownst to Serena, her Braixen has just strolled through the front door, Eevee in tow. The two saw their trainer instantly, but Braixen saw something else; she's not blind, y'know. Eevee, who strolled straight to Serena, neatly and hastily dodging "strangers" along the way, was completely unaware that her escort just did an about-face, heading back out the door. Imagine if Eevee _did_.

Just as Braixen set foot on the foyer, however, did she pass Pikachu and Frogadier going in. The Fox Pokémon didn't have to be a genius to figure out what they are going to do. So...

* * *

Meanwhile, right outside as they were feeding their Pokémon, Clemont sweeped the whole scene before coming to a sudden realization. "So now why didn't I think of that before?" he muttered, his gaze fixed on Luxray.

"Think about what?" Bonnie replied, while feeding Dedenne and Chespin a cookie apiece.

*WHACK*

That sound, echoing for several blocks around, caught the pair's attention before Clemont could answer. Next thing they knew, Braixen, nose held high in the air, was strolling back to them. Behind her she was dragging a kayoed Frogadier by his right leg, a large welt on his head. Out of his mouth was his tongue, stretched to its limit, the other end of which was coiled around Pikachu, paralyzed and twitching with a hilariously unreadable expression frozen on his face. (As far as we can tell, Frogadier doesn't _know_ Lick; nevertheless, having a long, winding tongue wrapped around you is sure to freak _anyone_ out.)

As Braixen propped Frogadier to a sitting position against a tree before rejoining the others, his tongue started winding back to him, dragging Pikachu closer. The swirls on the frog's eyes are reminiscent of valve handles, spinning just as the "rope" was recoiling.

As she sat down, head still held high, between an uneasy Chespin and Talonflame (they immediately backed away from her, "just in case"), did Bonnie remind Clemont of something. "You were saying something about not thinking about-?" She had to nudge him twice to get his attention.

"Well, I just wanna say that I could have saved Ash and Serena all the trouble by having Luxray carry her." For some reason, Luxray blanched at the mention of his name.

"Oh. Is that it?" Bonnie shook her head and shrugged ruefully. "Oh, big brother, is it any wonder I took it upon myself a long, long time ago to find you a bride?"

It was Clemont's turn to blanch. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want you meddling with my love life? And wait a minute, just how did our discussion turn to that anyway?!"

Instead of answering, Bonnie sighed again, this time in exaggerated manner. "Hoo-boy, you're even worse than Ash in this department, if you could believe that." Then she suddenly jumped to her feet, and pumped her right fist excitedly, her eyes twinkling. "And that's why it's up to me to fix the situation between them."

Clemont let out a loud sigh and hung his head in shame. "Hoo-boy," he echoed, wincing at the mere thought, "when you set your mind to something, there's no stopping you, huh? Here we go again..."


	3. Wasted Opportunity?

Even after the Performance is over, the dance Emcee decided to give the young guests a treat by offering to play a few more songs to dance to. This after-party was voiced with na loud sentiment, and all prospective couples, regardless of how they partnered up during the Performance itself, returned to the dance floor. Their Pokémon, on the other hand, were content to do nothing: some are watching their trainers, others are already asleep, and the rest are pigging out at the buffet.

Miette, one of the few people not dancing, rolled her eyes. Why? One of those cleaning plates by the dozen is NOT a Pokémon. Oh, like you wouldn't already guess who that was. "Can't you think of doing anything else besides stuffing your face?" she asked.

Even funnier, the good trainer that he is, Ash decided to release the rest of his team so they can also pig out. Pokémon take after their trainers, isn't that right? Good thing it was a BIG buffet.

"Cnt hlp t, ll tht dncng md m hngry." Ash held up one finger to her, choked, then grabbed a glass of water, and then downed it all in one gulp. Then he repeated what he wanted to say...only clearer. "I can't help it, all that dancing made me hungry."

Arms crossed, Miette impatiently tapped her left shoulder with her right pointer finger as she continued watching Ash. After her eyes wandered to the garden outside, she immediately grabbed Ash and started dragging him in that direction. "He-Hey!" he exclaimed, as the sudden jerking movement made him topple his next meal to the floor. "No, the food!" He actually looked like he was about to cry about it, too, but the girl has other plans.

"Something more important came up," Miette replied. "Over here!"

If Ash wasn't grieving about his meal, he would've immediately seen why Miette dragged him straight across the dance floor to the garden. Namely, Serena and her Pokémon, sitting on the steps leading down to the garden. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't think that sitting there would ruin, or at least dirty, her dress.

"What Palermo said," Serena was saying, loud enough for Miette (and Ash, if, you guessed it, he wasn't so "busy"), "what exactly did she mean?"

Smiling, Miette gently pushed Ash down the steps (he almost tripped when she did so) towards Serena. "Times like these she needs a little bit of your 'expert' help," she told Ash. Before Ash could retaliate at her in some way, Miette was already gone, faster than you could say Vamoose.

Serena, still lost in thought, still hasn't suspected that she isn't alone in the garden anymore. "On one hand, I won my third Key, and I managed to get you in the process, too." She voluntarily grabbed Sylveon, hugging the Intertwining Pokémon from the back. "But on the other hand, Palermo's words keep echoing in my head. " And then she smiled and laughed at the same time. "That, and the whole dance party thing was a wasted opportunity..."

"What wasted opportunity?" Ash asked suddenly, finally catching Serena's attention. She whirled around, but she didn't have to. Ash walked straight past her, then turned around so that they were facing each other.

"Ash. how many times do I have to tell you not to surprise me like that?!" Serena said, clutching her chest as if she was about to have a heart attack. "First there was that night in Dendemille Town, and then at the Pokémon Center in Anistar City, I really don't like getting surprises from you..."

Grinning sheepishly, Ash could only answer: "Guess I couldn't learn, huh?" He immediately brought up a certain point. "So, what were you talking about a wasted opportunity?"

Typical Serena, Ash is the one person she doesn't want to divulge that information to. But suddenly her mouth started moving before her mind could stop it. "Well, you know that we got to each other the exact same moment the dance ended and we went straight to the battle round...we never got to actually...dance..." It was only then that her mind finally caught up, and she quickly clamped her mouth shut.

By then it was too late, though. "Oh, is that all that you were moping about?" Ash asked. "Come on." Ash pointed back to the inside of the party venue, where loud dance music was blaring through to them. "

It was like déjà vu of a déjà vu. Ash reached out his hand to her, and Serena stared at it like it put her whole perception into slow motion or something as she reached for his hand.

Braixen immediately saw this, and, urging Sylveon and Pancham to help, decided to give their trainer a little push as Serena stood up. Literally, that is. That had an...interesting result. Can we stop saying déjà vu now? Pancham and Sylveon had their maws hanging wide open, and turned to the "instigator" to explain herself. But all Braixen could do was smile serenely as she watched the whole thing unfold.

Pulling herself away from Ash. Serena was beside herself with embarrassment. "I-I d-don't know what c-came over m-me," she stuttered, not even realizing that she was given "aid" to end up in that position.

"Never mind that," Ash replied. "Come on," he said again. He started leading her by the hand up the steps and back to the ballroom, but Serena stopped him.

"We can hear the music just fine from here," Serena was avoiding eye contact as she said so, "so can we...dance right here? Away from everyone?"

With a quick shrug, Ash replied, "I don't see why not." Hands still held together, he went back down the steps, just passing Pancham who was hurrying to the ballroom for some reason.

Turns out that Pancham went in to call Ash's Pokémon (sans Greninja, who, oddly enough, was the one who's sticking to the buffet; you should see that bulging "scarf" of his right now) while relating to them the recent events, in particular some actions of a certain fire-type. After a group huddle, Hwlucha had proposed a plan, that was voted in by the others as the course of action they should take, and they all sported mischievous grins as they broke the huddle. (Hawlucha seems to have a chip on his shoulder; isn't getting sprayed on the face for no random reason a little petty to be a motive for an otherwise noble wrestler? Because that's why he made this plan in the first place.)

Speaking of, back at the buffet, Greninja was still busy scarfing down more food, that he doesn't notice a large, misshapen shadow coming up behind him, ready to pounce. For a ninja, he seems to get ambushed (for comedic reasons, that is) a lot, doesn't he?

Meanwhile, Serena and Ash had started their dance. Ash was staring straight at Serena, smiling, but Serena kept trying to avoid eye contact. She did want to talk to him about something, though. "You s-seem a little b-better at this than last time I remembered you dancing," Serena muttered offhandedly. "You know, when you were training for your gym battle with Korrina? Our practice then was...less than stellar, if I remember..."

"I'm guessing all that practice back then finally paid off," Ash replied, still grinning that goofy smile. "That, and I won't ever forget the way you, uh, trained me..." Boy oh boy, Serena's temperature certainly is at the boiling point by now that kettles have nothing on her. Amazing that Ash hasn't se...right, never mind.

As the two continued their dance, Greninja showed up, the other Pokémon right behind him pushing him. All Greninja could do was scowl at them, but he's speaking from experience where he knows there's strength in numbers. One last push, and Greninja found himself stumbling straight towards Braixen. The latter, who together with Sylveon were watching Ash and Serena's dance, didn't even notice the new arrival until Greninja landed face-first in front of her. Greninja lifted his face just as Braixen was staring at him, resulting in the first true eye contact of the evening. Braixen gave a little shrug, and then, having the right mood at the moment, grabbed a shocked Greninja by the arm, dragging him off to dance as well.

When Serena finally braved herself to look at Ash, did she see him suddenly have a serious expression on his face. "Wh-What's wrong?" she asked.

"I wasn't there to know what Palermo told you before the Performance," Ash contemplated, deep in thought. "But whatever it is, I'll try my best to help you in any way I can. You can count on me, Serena."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief; if her hands were free (she _really_ doesn't want to let go, for obvious reasons), she would've grabbed her chest in the process, too. "Thank you, Just you being there for me is enough of a morale boost, actually."

That very moment, as one last treat for the party-goers, the Emcee arranged for some fireworks display to cap off the night. The demonstration started just as Bonnie, surprisingly in bed gear, burst into the ballroom, nearly bowling Miette over. Miette didn't take it personally, however, and instead nonchalantly asked, "Where have you been? And where's the fire for that matter?"

"ImadeavowthatI'llhelpAshandSerenagettogetherandthisisaperfectopportunityIcantbelieveIforgot!" The motor mouth thing is getting old.

Surprisingly, Miette actually understood all that she said. "Too late, it's been done already," she said with a smile on her face. With a commanding view of the garden, the two of them can clearly see Ash and Serena, illuminated by the fireworks. They stopped dancing, and were instead looking up at the display, but there's no mistaking that, side by side, their hands are held really tight together...


End file.
